TzHaar Fight Cave
The TzHaar Fight Cave is a minigame in RuneScape released on 4 October 2005. It involves single-handedly fighting off 62 waves of TzHaar creatures, not including a boss fight against one of the strongest monsters on RuneScape: TzTok-Jad, with a combat level of 702. Players will be rewarded with Tokkul for playing this minigame, and if they manage to defeat TzTok-Jad, they will be rewarded with the fire cape - the fourth strongest cape in the game after TokHaar-Kal, Max cape and the Completionist cape. Completing the entire TzHaar Fight Caves gives about 130,000 experience in combat skills and about 45,000 experience in constitution, giving roughly 175,000 experience total for completing the fight caves, including Jad. This is a safe minigame, as you will keep all your items if you die. However, you will not keep the ammo, food, and potions already used when you die, so doing the fight cave is not cost free. Up until the release date of this minigame, the Kalphite Queen was the most powerful creature in RuneScape. The TzHaar Fight Cave introduced 2 higher-level monsters: TzTok-Jad and Ket-Zek, though the Kalphite Queen is widely regarded as more difficult to defeat than the Ket-Zek. TzTok-Jad was the strongest monster in the game for three years, until the release of the Corporeal beast. Many higher-levelled monsters have been released since, but TzTok-Jad is still one of the strongest monsters in terms of offensive powers, being able to one- or two-hit players. In February 2012 the Fight Kiln minigame was released, which introduced a stronger version of Jad: the TokHaar-Jad. Playing this minigame until the end takes a considerable amount of time and resources; it can take anywhere from thirty minutes (with very strong gear and experience) to two and a half hours of continuous playing and a considerable number of potions depending on levels, supplies, and method. At 70-80 range, it can take from 90–120 minutes to complete; at 90+ Ranged it can take as little as just over an hour to get to TzTok-Jad; at 99 attack and strength, with the use of Overloads, turmoil and chaotic weaponry meleeing or the Storm of Armadyl the entire way, it can take 35–50 minutes to complete. Familiars and pets are banned from the fight caves. Logging out between waves can be done, but is risky. A good Internet connection is also very helpful, as lag in the Fight Cave at the wrong moment can be deadly. Playing on a world with a low ping value and playing on a low-populated world decrease the chance of lag. Location The Fight Cave is located in TzHaar City, deep under the ground of Karamja. First of all, the player has to travel to Karamja. There are a few ways to do this: *Travel by ship from Port Sarim or Ardougne - this will cost 30 coins, unless the player brings a ring of charos (a), or if the player has received the karamja gloves (then it will be 15 coins). *Teleport with a charged amulet of glory to Karamja. *Teleport to one's Player-owned house in Brimhaven. *Use the fairy rings ( ) to teleport directly to TzHaar city. *Use the Fight Caves option on the TokKul-Zo ring. *Teleport with Karamja gloves, then pay 10 coins to travel by cart. *Teleport using the Lodestone Network to the Karamja lodestone south-west of Brimhaven, then go north-east. If using one of the first three options the player then has to make their way to Karamja volcano, east of Brimhaven and west of Musa Point. There are two dungeon entrances at the top of the volcano, the large entrance at the center of the lava lake leads to the TzHaar City. Once inside, walk north and then turn west just before you reach the small summoning obelisk, look for the bank and minigame symbol on the minimap. This is the entrance to the Fight Caves. Map The Fight Cave is a large cave that has three 'rocks' that can be used as safe spots: Boot Rock (west), Lava Rock (north), Bottle Rock (east) and the corner of the lava pool to the south east which can trap even the small ones from the right angle. None of the safe spots work for small monsters, usually the tactic is to lure the monsters to a sharp corner. The entrance is located in the northeastern corner of the cave. The monsters spawn in specific locations on the map. Known locations are the centres of each corner-pocket, as well as some in the central area. The rock outcrop to the west is excellent for trapping monsters. If the player stands at the two-square wide depression on the south side of the rock, only monsters from the south could attack them. This is also good for luring TzTok-Jad closer. Monsters In this minigame, players must battle past waves of six types of monsters ranging from level 22 up to level 360, before facing the final boss, Lv702 TzTok-Jad. Each of these monsters require a different tactic by the player, though, due to the structure of the minigame, most of them are best fought from a distance. The monsters generally have high Attack and Strength, along with a special ability, but low life points and Defence. This means they will hit hard and often, but can be killed quite easily. Monsters in the Fight Cave can be seen as representing powers of two minus one: each wave, monsters will spawn whose place values sum to the wave number, with the Tz-Kih(22) being worth 1, the Tz-Kek(45) 3, the Tok-Xil(90) 7, the Yt-MejKot(180) 15, the Ket-Zek(360) 31, and finally, the Tz-Tok Jad(702) 63. However, waves in the Fight Cave prefer to spawn high-level creatures (e.g. wave 31 spawns one Ket-Zek instead of 31 Tz-Kihs). For example, consider wave 47 as having 47 points: a Ket-Zek with a point value of 31 spawns, because that is the highest creature whose point value can fit in 47; then, of the remaining 16 point, a Yt-Mejkot with a value of 15 spawns, and a Tz-Kih spawns with the remaining 1 point. Thus wave 47 consists of one Ket-Zek, one Yt-MejKot, and one Tz-Kih. The final wave of the Fight Caves is wave 63, in which one Tz-Tok Jad, with a value of 63, spawns. The monsters are in order of appearance by wave number: Monsters list Recommended priority: Tz-Kih (22) > Tok-Xil (90) > Ket-Zek (360) > Yt-MejKot (180) > Tz-Kek (45) TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad is the final monster encountered in the Fight Cave. Examining it yields the discouraging message "This is going to hurt...". It is one of the highest levelled monsters in all of RuneScape that players can fight with conventional methods. Defeating TzTok-Jad requires a huge amount of persistence and determination, as TzTok-Jad is rarely defeated in the first few tries by even the best RuneScape players. General information In order for one to reach TzTok-Jad, one must first endure 62 waves of fighting progressively tougher monsters. The current wave that the player is on is shown at the beginning of each wave. TzTok-Jad himself is a level 702, huge, four-legged behemoth and uses all three sides of the combat triangle - magic, ranged and melee. TzTok-Jad will not attack with melee unless the player is adjacent to him. There is no setup animation for TzTok-Jad's melee attack, unless you are already using protect from melee when he starts his attack, you will not have time to switch prayers for it. When the player is in melee range, TzTok-Jad will still use Magic and Ranged attacks as well. If the player attacks from a distance - which is strongly recommended for inexperienced players - TzTok-Jad will alternate between Magic and Ranged attacks. Attacks Survival depends on watching TzTok-Jad's movements - an animation precedes the attack, telling the player which prayer to use. While it's strongly recommended to pray against range first, it is never known which attack he uses first until it is too late. Be careful of this, as you can be killed within seconds of starting the wave. Have auto-retaliate on and prepare for the fight. Also note: Once you're informed of TzTok-Jad coming, DO NOT WAIT to click that assuming that's your cue, he comes immediately, whether you click continue or not. *'Melee:' TzTok-Jad swipes at the player without warning using his right claw. This is the fastest attack, but if the player stays at a distance, they should not encounter it. If you are engaging in melee combat, protect from melee should always be on at all times unless prompted to switch by his Magic and Ranged animations. *'Magic:' TzTok-Jad breathes fire shortly and lowers/bows his head before raising his front feet and emitting a fireball - the player must turn on their prayer now. Then, the spell will be fired at the player. Make sure to activate prayer before the ball hits you. If you fail to do so you WILL be hit. The mechanics changed after EOC- you no longer need to activate the prayer long before the projectile itself actually hits. Before an update which occurred on 25 May 2011, the same sound as the Retribution prayer being turned on would be played before the attack is launched, which made it easier to identify it. This sound could be heard regardless of your proximity to TzTok-Jad. Since the update, neither TzTok-Jad nor Ket-Zek (Level 126) has a sound to accompany their Magic attacks. This has made it more difficult for players to determine which attack he is using when he spawns. It is recommended to pray ranged defence, as this is his most common attack when he spawns, and to have auto-retaliate activated so that you can find him quickly to watch for his next attack. *'Ranged:' TzTok-Jad slams down his front legs onto the ground, and large cracks will appear in the floor at his feet - the player should turn on ranged prayer now, though after EOC the prayer doesn't need to be active before the hitsplat actually shows,so don't panic if you activate a bit late. As long as you activate the prayer before the hitsplat shows the damage will be evaded. If you fail to do this you WILL be hit. Next, a boulder will fall down on the player, which cannot be avoided by moving. Occasionally he will breathe fire at the start of this attack as well, it is unknown if this is intentional or not. Although somewhat slow, all of these attacks can deal enough damage in a single blow to kill even the most powerful of players if not guarded against via using the correct protection prayer, as TzTok-Jad has a maximum hit of 6280+ and hits very accurately. If you have vengeance spells, you can take advantage of his extremely high hits by allowing him to hit you once, (provided your life points are above 6290, so you have a 100% chance of surviving a hit.) and rebounding very high hits back at him, usually in the high 700s. It is strongly recommended to bring either Saradomin brews and super restores or Rocktails to heal above your maximum life points the wave right before Jad, in case things might go wrong. Healers When TzTok-Jad is down to half health, he will summon four Yt-HurKots (level 108 melee fighters with 10,000 LP and tiny in comparison) which will heal him, effectively causing him to regenerate endlessly until they are dealt with. When in melee range of the player, the Yt-HurKots will heal themselves. If you plan on killing the Yt-HurKots it is wise to kite them around TzTok-Jad, otherwise they are much harder to kill. In order to stop them from healing, they need to be killed, one by one, so they don't heal each other, but don't forget about the TzTok-Jad waiting to kill you. If you kill them after TzTok-Jad has been healed to full health, when you get him down to half health, the Yt-HurKots will respawn again. However, if you manage to kill all 4 of the Yt-HurKots before they bring Jad up to full health, they will NOT respawn when a player brings TzTok-Jad down to half health again. The Yt-HurKots' melee attacks hit up to 140. Distracting may not work unless they are stuck behind south-west wall. Since the Evolution of Combat, healers will continue to heal TzTok-Jad even if they have been attacked once. It is recommended to kill healers if attempting to kill TzTok-Jad especially if you are attempting at a lower level. (You can effectively kite them as long as they get far away from Jad, as they must be within proximity of him to heal) TzHaar slayer task Since the release of Kuradal, players may now receive Tzhaar creatures as Slayer tasks. Upon receiving the assignment, Kuradal will offer a player the option to upgrade the task to "280 volcanic creatures of the Tzhaar Fight Caves." Defeating TzTok-Jad on this special assignment will give a bonus of 25,000 Slayer experience, the largest amount of experience to be gained from any monster. Additionally, going through the whole Fight Cave on this alternative task may yield up to 77,523 Slayer experience. This consists of all waves up to 63, including killing eight Yt-HurKots (two waves) and TzTok-Jad himself. It is highly advised to get a full slayer helmet or a focus sight before attempting this task with range. With the boosts from these helmets, effective players with high combat stats can complete the caves in well under an hour, yielding relatively high experience per hour. The Slayer experience breakdown of a Tzhaar Fight Caves task is: :*48 Tz-Kih * 76xp = 3,648xp :*40 Tz-Kek(large) * 162xp = 6,480xp :*80 Tz-Kek(divided) * 162xp = 12,960xp :*36 Tok-Xil * 202xp = 7,272xp :*34 Yt-MejKot * 280xp = 9,520xp :*33 Ket-Zek * 361xp = 11,913xp :* TzTok-Jad = 250xp + 25,000xp = 25,250xp :*8 Yt-HurKot * 60xp = 480xp If a player fails/chooses not to complete the fight cave (successfully defeat TzTok-Jad), he/she can start the fight caves over to fight lesser creatures to complete the task. The task will end when the player reaches 280 kills. Afterwards, the player can continue progressing through the Fight Caves, but they will no longer receive Slayer xp or the bonuses from the full slayer helmet or the focus sight. Rewards If you are successful in completing all the waves and defeating TzTok-Jad, you will be rewarded with 16,064 Tokkul and the much-coveted and non-tradeable fire cape. This cape has an animated "lava" pattern. The animation shows lava flowing downwards continually. The Fire cape is widely considered one of the best capes in RuneScape. It provides ample protection, prayer, and melee critical bonuses only equalled or surpassed by the Max cape, Completionist cape, and TokHaar-Kal. Numerous other capes, such as trimmed skillcapes, Ardougne cloaks, and most notably the Soul Wars Cape, provide higher Prayer bonus. The Fire cape also gives the ability to obtain an Ice strykewyrm slayer task without using slayer reward points to purchase that ability, and doubles the damage of fire spells while slaying them. In addition, it adds 40 damage to all attacks against them. Ice strykewyrms are the only monster to drop the Staff of light. Defeating TzTok-Jad subsequently after obtaining the Fire cape awards the player with another Fire cape and 16,064 Tokkul, allowing you to have more than one fire cape at a time. Any spare fire capes can also be sold to TzHaar-Mej-Jal for 8,000 Tokkul per cape. If a player dies in the fight caves, they will still get Tokkul, but not as much as they would if they defeated TzTok-Jad. The further a player gets, the more Tokkul and if one dies at TzTok-Jad then they will only receive 8,064 Tokkul—about half the amount than if the player defeats TzTok-Jad. As of 9 November 2009, defeating the Fight Cave and TzTok-Jad rewards the player with double Tokkul. Trivia *When the minigame was first released, you could not log out during the Fight Caves without giving up all of your progress. It is now possible to logout during the fight caves and pick up where you left off. When the logout button is clicked, the player will receive an option to logout immediately or at the end of the current wave. If they chose to logout immediately, the player will be required to re-do the wave they were on when trying to log out. Additionally, if a player clicks the logout button while fighting a monster, the player will appear to log out, but the "Connection Lost" screen will appear, and the player will find themselves back for the next level. *If, however, you exit the cave before defeating TzTok-Jad, you will lose all of your progress. Additionally, if you teleport out of the cave instead of leaving by the entrance, you will not receive any Tokkul. *At RuneFest 2011 Mod Mark announced the then un-named Fight Kiln minigame, which requires the sacrifice of one fire cape to enter which allows infinite tries at defeating the boss. es:TzHaar Fight Cave nl:TzHaar Fight Cave fi:TzHaar Fight Cave Category:Locations Category:TzHaar Category:Wikia Game Guides activities Category:TzHaar Fight Cave